


They're All Over Me

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mercy is Trans, Mercy is a lesbian disaster, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Zarya is trans, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Being the only trained medical doctor on base makes it hard for Mercy to find any time to herself. Ana and Zarya have an idea about how they can provide a bit of stress relief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate and love myself for this title. It follows on from my previous Ana/Zarya fic, so you might want to read that first.

“You do know that I was just grazed, right?” Ana asked, chuckling softy as Zarya fussed over her. She looked down at the older woman and sighed, gently removing her jacket. Mercy had cut her out of her shirt to patch her up, so they'd gone back to her room to grab another one.

“The first thing I see when my girlfriend gets back from a mission is that she's covered in blood. I'm allowed to be worried about it.” She looked over her body, checking out the small scar that had been left on her side. The older woman smirked up at her, and she could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I'm sure that's the only reason that you're taking your time right now. Nothing to do with me sitting here in just my bra.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed a t-shirt out of her drawers, throwing it over to Ana. She pouted, pulling it over her head. “I was hoping that maybe you'd start taking off clothes as well.” Zarya grinned, leaning down for a quick kiss.

“Later. Right now, we should really go have dinner.” Ana bit her bottom lip, and moved closer to her ear.

“I've got something you could eat right here.” Zarya snorted, and rested her head on Ana's shoulder, trying to control her laughter. “That was a good line,” she huffed, and Zarya kissed her on the cheek, still giggling.

“It was definitely funny,” she whispered, resting a hand on Ana's knee, slowly moving it up her thigh. She squeezed, hearing her breathe in sharply, and stood up, heading towards the door. “We really should go grab some food,” she giggled.

“I got shot today, and you're going to treat me like this?” she asked, clutching a hand to her chest. “You're going to have to make up for this later,” she added, standing up and walking towards her. Zarya turned around, and felt her a hand squeeze her as as she appeared by her side. “I've got some ideas about how you can do that.”

~

The mess hall was almost empty, which wasn't much of a surprise, considering how late they had got there. The only people Zarya could see were Genji and McCree, the new recruit they had brought in today. Once they had grabbed their food, Ana dragged her over to them, sitting her plate down next to the cowboy and hugging him tightly. She set her food down across from the two of them, giving Genji a nod as she sat next to him. She was grateful that he had seemingly moved past how she had behaved towards him when they first met, even if she still felt bad about it.

“It's wonderful to see you again Jesse.” Ana let go of him, sitting next to him and smiling deeply. “Though it would have been nice if you had let us known you were being followed,” she teased, digging in to her meal. McCree stopped eating, staring at her with the same look of mock indignation that she regularly gave Zarya.

_He could almost be her son._

“You think I wouldn't have told you if I'd known? I was just as surprised as you when they popped up.” Ana laughed at him, and he picked up his spoon again, pointing it at her. “And if we're gonna talk about surprises, maybe you could've told me about the Bastion unit y'all were bringing. Damn near shit myself when I saw that thing peaking out the door at me.” He chuckled, and Ana punched his shoulder gently, giving him a disapproving look.

“You'll be nice to Bastion. They're a sweet little robot, and they made our life a lot easier today. That ambush would have been a lot tougher to get out of without them covering us.” McCree rolled his eyes, but Ana gave Zarya a look which made her feel uncomfortable again. She didn't think she'd ever be friends with Bastion, not like Ana was. Still, she had been unnecessarily cruel to them at first, and she knew Ana hadn't been happy about it when she found out. The two of them were still catching up, and looked as though they wouldn't be finished for quite some time, so after a while, she turned to Genji.

“Do you know how Bastion is doing? I was told that they took a few hits today.” He nodded at her, stretching his arms above his head.

“They're fine. The repairs were easily done. I believe that my master is with them at the moment. Symmetra wanted to discuss something with them, and he is a fine translator.” He looked at Ana momentarily, before turning back to the woman sitting next to him. “How is Ana? I was told that she was also wounded.”

“She's fine,” Zarya chuckled. “Grazed. Bled quite a bit, but an easy fix for Mercy.” She saw Ana smile at her from the corner of her eye, and felt herself begin to blush a bit. “Where's Lucio? It's normally impossible to get him away from you or Zenyatta.” He laughed, leaning back in his chair.

“He said he's planning something. Wants to keep it a secret for the moment.” He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms in front of him, and she heard something click in his arm. “Anyway, it's been good to catch up with McCree. I haven't seen him for years, and it's nice to finally have an odder looking man than me around here.” He laughed again when the cowboy flipped him off, and leaned back in his chair. She made small talk with him for a while, but eventually he got up, stretching as he stood. “I'm going to go spend some time with my master. Will you be ready to do some training tomorrow?” She nodded, waving to Genji as he left. He'd been teaching her how to fight for a few weeks now, at her request. If she got into a fight, she wanted to do better than she had against Reinhardt. She'd beaten him, but even after a month, Ana still moaned about how badly she'd done.

“So, we haven't had a chance for introductions yet,” McCree said, stretching his hand across to her. “The name's Jesse McCree. Yourself?” She shook his hand firmly, grinning at him.

“Aleksandra Zaryanova, but I like Zarya.” She stared at him, and decided that she might as well ask the question now rather than later. “Why do you dress up like a cowboy?” He stared at her for a beat, before bursting into laughter.

“You don't mess around, huh?” he grinned, trying to get himself under control. “Honestly, I just like it. Reminds me of old films granddaddy used to show me. Heroes roaming the old west, saving people from the bad guys. I got the chance to choose who I wanted to be, and I chose this.” She nodded, smiling at him, when she heard Ana snort next to him, and turned to see her burying her face in her hands. McCree stared at her as well, and she held her hand up to them as she tried to control herself.

“I'm just remembering how excited you were when you got a belt buckle that said “BAMF”,” she whimpered, tears starting to fall down her face. “You were such a cute kid.” Zarya chuckled, and McCree's face went red.

“It's a cool belt,” he muttered, and Ana patted his back, head resting on the table as she laughed. “Dunno if you've noticed, but she likes it when she gets a chance to try and embarrass someone.” Zarya laughed and nodded, knowing full well how much Ana enjoyed teasing people. Never anything malicious. Just enough to make them blush. “I have to go see Winston, talk about what happened today. We should talk more later though. Gotta get to know my new squad.” Zarya waved as he walked out of the hall, and watched Ana weakly lift a hand in the air, still laughing.

“It can't possibly have been that funny,” she said, staring at her, and she snorted again, making another effort to get herself under control. Finally, she wiped her eyes and sat back up in her chair, a massive smile plastered across her face.

“You weren't there. He was so happy about finding it. Thought he was so cool.” She sighed, setting her hands down in front of her. “It's so good to see him again. I didn't know if I'd ever have the chance.” Ana reached across the table and squeezed her hand gently, smiling at her. “I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out about me and you.” Zarya grinned back, and moved her foot to rub it along her leg, enjoying the way she jumped a little when it touched her.

“I suppose that depends on how he finds out. Hopefully it won't be the same way your daughter did.” Ana started laughing again, and she joined her. Pharah had been fine with it after a few days, but she still got a bit flustered when the two of them were overly affectionate. Zarya was sure that Ana had started kissing her more when she'd realised. She kept moving her foot higher up her leg, watching how big her grin was becoming as she started pushing it further up her thigh. “Maybe we should head back to your room if you don't want that,” she said, pulling her foot back and laughing when a small groan escaped the older woman's lips.

“I was shot today,” she moaned, standing up from her seat. “The least you could do is let me do the teasing.” Zarya smiled as she walked past her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

“I'm pretty sure that you were insisting that it was a graze earlier.” She turned to face her, and pulled her in for an embrace. “And once we get back to your room, you can tease me as much as you want.” She leaned down to kiss her, and felt her ass get squeezed as their lips touched, moaning into her mouth. Ana pulled back, staring up at her as she licked her lips. “So let's not waste any more time out here.” She started to walk down the hall when the older woman tugged at her sleeve, grinning at her.

“I have an idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angela collapsed on to her bed, relieved to finally have a moment of privacy, one she had needed since her morning workout. Normally, she would do her exercises after everyone else had finished, but today, Zarya was still there when she arrived. She tried to get through her routine, but found herself becoming more and more distracted by her. She had eventually left, blushing furiously after Zarya had waved at her, hoping that she didn't realise how long she had been staring at them. She had gone back to her room for to work out her frustrations, but before she could even begin, Morrison called her and told her he wanted to have a meeting. As it turned out, this was a good indicator of how her day was going to be.

After the meeting with Jack about various administrative issues, none of which seemed particularly important to her at that moment, she was told to head up to the medical wing and wait for the team that was coming back in. Ana had been grazed, and the fact that she had needed to cut her out of her shirt to get to the wound didn't exactly help with the problem that she was having. Nor did the fact that Zarya, still in her workout gear, hugged her after she had finished patching Ana up. After that, she had needed to check over everyone else who had been on the mission, before having another meeting with Morrison and Winston about what had happened on the mission, followed by another with McCree and Winston to find out what he had been doing for the past few years. And as good as it was to see him again, she'd been desperate to get back to her room.

She was about to grab a vibrator from the drawer next to her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned, pulling herself from the bed and getting ready to shout at whoever had come to see her at this time of night. Instead, she felt herself blush slightly when she found Ana and Zarya there, both of them looking nervous.

“Hi Angela,” Ana said, giving her a little wave. “We, uh, wanted to ask you something. It's about what you said last week.” It took her a second to realise what Ana meant, but when she did, she felt her face go bright red. They'd all been drinking, and she'd gotten more open with the two of them than she otherwise would have. She couldn't remember the exact words, but it had been something about how hot they were as a couple, and how much fun it would be to join them. They hadn't said anything about it till now, so she'd prayed that they had been too drunk to remember it. She tried to think of a way to respond, hoping that maybe there was something else this could possibly be about, when Ana continued. “We wanted to know if you were actually serious about it, because if you are, then it's something we're interested in too.” Angela could see a small blush spreading across Ana's cheeks as she ran a hand through her hair, though it was nothing compared to how red Zarya was.

“Well, I guess I am,” she stammered, trying to get her nerves under control. “But did you two come up here because you wanted to do it now?” She watched Ana nod, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She tried to say something, but she couldn't get any words out, so she stepped back and waved the two of them in. Zarya came in last, still blushing brightly as she closed the door behind her.

“If you're nervous about this then we don't have to do anything now,” she said, staring down at Angela. “We just thought that now was as good a time as any to bring it up.” Angela smiled nervously up at her, and gently took hold of her hand.

“I'm nervous, but I want this. I just don't know where to start.” She felt Ana's arm wrap around her waist, and a gentle kiss land on the back of her neck.

“We can just take this slow. There's no reason to rush, and we aren't exactly experts at this either.” Angela tried to stifle a moan as Ana continued to kiss down her neck, and felt Zarya moving closer to her, bringing a hand up to gently cup her face. “If you'd like, we could take care of you first.” She bit her bottom lip and stared up at her, lifting a hand up to her face while the other grabbed on to the hand gripping her waist.

“Yes please,” she whispered, and closed her eyes as Zarya moved to kiss her. She moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue brush against her lips as Ana's kisses moved back up her neck, sucking on her skin. She felt hands squeeze her breasts while others moved down to grip her ass, felt Ana start to kiss her ear while Zarya pushed her tongue into her mouth, and she couldn't concentrate on anything that was happening. She was in heaven, and she wanted it to last forever. She felt her pull back from the kiss, and opened her eyes. Zarya was smiling softly at her, and she felt her cheeks flush even more than she already had been.

“Can we undress you?” she asked, and she nodded, groaning when she felt Ana bite her ear. She moved in to kiss her again, lifting her shirt up and slowly pulling it over her head. Ana unclipped her bra, and Angela let it fall from her body, watching Zarya start to crouch in front of her, leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she took a nipple in to her mouth, sucking on it while Ana her groped her other breast. Angela felt her start to move down her back, kissing and licking and sucking across her muscles till she reached the small of her back. She turned her head, watching Ana as she hooked her fingers into the sweat pants and pulled them down to her knees. She grinned up at her and started to kiss her ass, biting and sucking on the cheeks hard enough to leave marks as she continued to pull her pants down. She gasped as she felt Zarya kiss around the tops of her thighs, turning back in time to watch her run her tongue over the front of her panties. She moaned and ran a hand through her pink hair, gripping it and gently pulling her back. She was getting too close, and needed to slow this down a bit.

“Take off your clothes,” Angela panted, feeling a fresh wave of heat roll through her body when Zarya grinned up at her. She stood in front of her, pulling off her shirt, and Angela stared at the muscle covering her massive body, letting her mouth hang open. She knew how hard it was to maintain that kind of figure on HRT, and the fact that Zarya could was incredible. She reached out to run a hand across her stomach, watching as she removed her bra, when she felt a pair of hands gripping her waist. She yelped when Ana bit her ass, and turned to see that the woman had somehow managed to take most of her clothes off while kneeling behind her.

“I'm a very skilled woman,” she purred, reaching one hand up to Angela's panties while the other reached behind her own back and undid her bra. “I know you like watching me, but I think you're missing a good show.” She turned her head back around and watched Zarya bend over in front of her, slowly slipping her trousers down to her ankles, revealing the lacy black briefs she was wearing underneath. Angela reached forward and grabbed her, a soft moan escaping her lips when she felt how huge her ass was. She could see her grinning back as she stayed bent over, and felt Ana slowly slipping her panties down to her ankles. She stepped forward and out of them, running her hands up Zarya's strong back as she pushed her hips against her. She stood up to her full height again, turning around, giving Angela a glimpse of her breasts before leaning in for another kiss. She pulled back and turned her around, letting her look at Ana standing completely naked in front of her.

She gulped, wondering if she was in a dream. She'd had a crush on Ana since she'd joined Overwatch, and the idea that this was actually happening seemed a bit ridiculous all of a sudden. Her breath stopped as she walked towards her, and she studied her body, staring at her breasts and her stomach and the scars littered across it, a body she had been dreaming about for years. She gasped when Ana cupped her face in both hands, their bodies pressing together as she kissed her. She moaned into her mouth, feeling her tongue brush against her own as Zarya kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving a trail of marks down to her shoulder. Ana pulled her head back and smirked at her, biting on her bottom lip.

“Do you want me to go down on you?” she whispered, her breath brushing over Angela's lips. She heard herself squeak, feeling her mouth go dry as she nodded. Ana smirked again, before looking at Zarya. “And what do you want her to do?” She moaned softly as she felt more kisses trailing across her back, and strong hands gripping her thighs tightly. She knew what she wanted, knew that she might not ever have another chance to get it, but she thought that asking for it was going to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever done.

“Could… could you...” She stumbled over her words, trying to bring herself under control as Zarya continued to kiss along her neck. “Could you eat my ass,” she blurted out, feeling her face flush with heat. She heard a chuckle behind her, and felt a tongue start to lick down her back as Ana smiled in front of her.

“You're so cute when you get flustered,” she chuckled, and kissed her neck, sucking gently on her skin before slowly kneeling down in front of her. Angela stroked a hand through Ana's hair as she started to kiss her breasts, breathing deeply when she started sucking on her nipples, feeling her body start to heat up again. She felt Zarya's hand grab on to the top of her thighs, and her legs nearly gave out from under her when she felt her start to kiss across her cheeks.

“Don't worry doctor,” she whispered, nipping her with her teeth. “I'll won't let you fall.” Angela was staring at Ana as she traveled down her stomach, leaving a trail of marks down her body, when she felt a tongue drag across her anus. She moaned, reaching a hand back to grip Zarya's head, and felt her tongue start to circle around her, causing her to moan even harder. It had been too long since she'd been on the receiving end of this, and she wanted to savour every moment. She watched as Ana finally moved between her thighs, licking around the top of them and smirking up at her.

“You're so pretty,” she purred, and dragged her tongue up Angela's folds. She rocked her head back and moaned, closing her eyes as Ana pushed her tongue inside of her. Zarya was pushing her tongue against her asshole, and when the tip of it pushed inside of her, her body tensed, and she was incredibly grateful that someone else was supporting her weight. Angela watched Ana in front of her mover her arms under her legs and push them up with her shoulders, continuing to lick and suck at her labia. She knew that she was getting close, and moved her free hand to Ana's head, trying to guide her mouth up to her clit. She dragged her tongue over it before she sucked it in to her mouth, rolling her tongue around it. She started clutching at her lovers' hair, squeezing her legs around Ana's head as she got closer and closer to her climax. She felt both of them moan into her, felt the tip of a tongue start to twist inside of her, and it pushed her over the edge.

She screamed as she came, her back arching, every muscle in her body tightening as Zarya and Ana continued to lick and suck her, dragging her orgasm on till they eventually started to slow down. She felt her body relax, panting for air as Ana crawled back from her and Zarya slowly stood behind her, lifting her in to the air. She was carried over to the bed, staring up at Zarya as she was gently lowered on to it, feeling the sweat covering her body start to cool. She started to back away, and Angela grabbed at her hand, trying to keep her there.

“I'll only be a minute,” she smiled, squeezing her hand gently. “I just need to give my mouth a quick wash before we do anything else.” Angela felt a blush rise to her cheeks, and watched her laugh as she walked over to her bathroom. Ana crawled on to the bed next to her, and Angela could taste herself on her lips as she gently kissed her before resting by her side.

“That was incredible,” she sighed, staring at up at the ceiling as Ana chuckled next to her. “Both of you are amazing.” She felt Ana move closer to her, running a hand up her body.

“You're amazing,” she whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder. “You've grown to be such a wonderful woman. Who wouldn't do everything they could to make you feel good?” She giggled at the comment, turning on to her side to look at Ana, blushing even more when she got a chance to see the mess she'd made of her face.

“That's sweet,” she said, kissing her softly. “But I want to do something for both of you too.” Ana laughed gently at her, and took hold of her hand, bringing it down to her vagina. Angela stuttered when she felt how wet Ana was, trying to say something, but she just laughed again.

“You've already made me feel excellent, and I think you might be a bit too tired to do much more tonight.” She wanted to argue with her, but Ana kept going before she could say anything. “I do have some ideas about things we could do, thought it does depend on what kind of toys you have.” Angela felt herself blushing again as she grinned at her devilishly, wondering how much she actually knew about her collection. “So, do you have a strap on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing about my favourite thing: butt stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Zarya stared at herself in the mirror, spitting out a mouthful of water into the sink. She always enjoyed eating ass, but she knew from experience the importance of cleaning up. Ana would be planning something in there with Mercy, and she couldn't wait to find out what it was. She left the bathroom, and saw Mercy look over at her, holding a strap on, a massive blush spreading across her face.

“She actually has one!” Ana said excitedly, kneeling up on the bed next to Mercy and taking it from her. “And it vibrates too. You'll have to tell me how you got hold of this stuff. I've had no luck finding anyone nearby who actually sells this stuff.” Mercy's blush was getting deeper as Ana talked, and she stared down on the bed, mumbling something she couldn't make out.

“That's good news, but I'm more interested in what you want to do with that.” Zarya stared at the two of them, watching the blonde continue to get redder while Ana grinned wickedly at her.

“You've mentioned how much you like anal, so I thought that we could try that just now. As long as you don't mind an audience.” She felt herself blush when she was how hungrily Ana was looking at her, her cock twitching in her briefs. She started to pull them down, keeping her eyes on Mercy's face as they got lower, loving the way that she stared at her. Loving the way Ana was staring at her. It felt good to know how much they both wanted her, even if it did make her blush more.

“Do you want to watch us Mercy?” she asked, stepping forward out of her briefs, moving slowly towards the bed. She started crawling along it, moving along it till she was on top of the blonde, their faces close enough that they could kiss. “Do you want to watch Ana fuck me?” she whispered, watching Mercy bite her lip. Even if it embarrassed her to say these things, she enjoyed how much she was able to tease the woman. She watched as Mercy opened and closed her mouth, searching for something to say, before she finally nodded. Zarya smiled and leaned down for a kiss, pushing her tongue against Mercy's and moaning as she felt Ana move behind her and squeeze her ass.

“Do you want to lay on your back, Zarya?” she asked, rubbing her hands along the tops of her thighs. “I'd like to be able to look at your face.” She grinned to herself, rolling over to lay down next to Mercy, watching Ana as she stood at the edge of the bed and put the harness on. She was grinning wildly as she fastened it into place, climbing between her legs and lifting them till the rested on her shoulders. Mercy brought a bottle of lube over, but instead of handing it to Ana, she used it herself, squirting some onto her hand and rubbing it along the dildo waiting at her entrance. Zarya watched as she squirted more on to her hand, and brought it down to her ass, rubbing it around her hole, She moaned when she felt a finger push into her, before it was shortly joined by another one, pumping in to her for a moment before pulling back out.

“You're so gorgeous,” she whispered, moving back up her body, groping at her. Zarya giggled in to her when she felt her lubed up hand move across at her chest, but it turned into a groan of pleasure as her nipple was pinched, and Mercy kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and felt Mercy's tongue brushing against her own, before groaning again when she felt a pressure forming at her ass. Mercy stopped kissing her, and they both looked at Ana as she slowly pushed herself into her. She bit her lip and relaxed, feeling her length stretch her as it slowly entered, listening to her groan softly. Eventually, she bottomed out, her thighs pressing up against Zarya, and she reached down, staring into her eyes as she turned on the vibrations. She moaned deeply as they started, clutching at the bed sheets, and Mercy started kissing her again. “Do you want me to touch your...” She trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to call her cock. She nodded, smiling as she felt her other hand reach down and grip her. She was gentle, but it still felt good when she circled her thumb over the head of it, and she moaned appreciatively. With everything else going on, she really didn't need much down there.

She felt Ana start to move, slowly moving in and out of her, and she started to grope at Mercy as they kissed. She opened her eyes to look at Ana, and saw the sweat forming on her body as she started building up pace, panting as she starting thrusting into her harder and faster. She felt her legs tense up every time the dildo inside of her pushed against her prostate, moaning into Mercy's mouth. She could feel the older woman squeezing her thighs and knew that she must have been enjoying this just as much as her. Still, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to last. She started scratching along Mercy's back as she continued to pinch her nipples, feeling a fresh wave of heat crash through her when the woman groaned into her mouth. She started to grind against her side, and Zarya could feel how wet she was as she pushed against her stomach. 

“I'm so close,” she panted, staring up at Ana. The woman locked eyes with her, keeping her pace steady as she thrust in and out of her. Her whole body started to tense up, toes curling, one hand gripping the sheets while the other grabbed onto Mercy. She felt her start to pinch her nipple harder, biting her bottom lip and making her moan even harder. Ana suddenly pushed into her and held it there, letting the head vibrate against her prostate, and her back arched, mouth opening in a soundless cry.

She started to buck as her orgasm crashed through her, feeling strong arms wrapped around her legs, holding her in place. Mercy started to kiss along her jaw and down on to her neck, and Zarya felt cum start to puddle on her stomach. Every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire, and sweat was pouring from her body. Eventually, she started to come down, body collapsing against the bed, feeling the vibrations inside of her stop. She stared at the ceiling, softly moaning as she felt Ana pull out of her, Mercy still kissing her neck and cuddling into her, whispering in her ear, telling her how good she was. The older woman crawled up her other side, the strap on discarded somewhere unknown, and nuzzled into her, kissing her gently.

“That was so hot,” she sighed, kissing Zarya again, before leaning over her to kiss Mercy. She could hear how heavy Ana's breathing was, and looked over to her, a massive smile spreading across her face.

“You were amazing at that,” she said, wrapping an arm around her. “Do you need me to do anything for you?” She giggled, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

“You're so generous,” she chuckled, collapsing on to the bed. “But I finished before you did. Like I said, that was really hot.” Zarya felt Mercy move her hand over her stomach, tracing it along her muscles and nuzzling her face into her chest. She felt warmth rush to her cheeks as she stared down at her, and she lifted a hand to her head, stroking it through her hair. Ana cuddled her from the other side, pushing herself up the bed till her face was level with Zarya's, and letting a hand drift down her body to grip Mercy's. Eventually, Mercy sat up, pulling the covers over them all and turning the light off.

“If we're all done, maybe we should sleep,” she said, cuddling back in to her side. She held her with her other arm, kissing her gently on the forehead and closing her eyes, unable to care about cleaning herself right now. She could feel both of them pressed against her, their bodies warm and comforting, and she quickly drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Mercy probably gets really embarrassed when it comes to asking people out, or talking about sex stuff, but she probably gets right into it once it all starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the beams of light cutting through the air above her. She stretched out, her body feeling a bit stiff after last night, and rolled on to her side. Zarya was gone, but Ana was still sleeping soundly next to her. She stared at her, afraid to move in case it woke her up and ended this moment she'd dreamed of for years. She'd had a crush on Ana from the moment that they'd first met, but she had never honestly believed that something like this could have happened. She had just been so special and beautiful, and so far beyond her. There had been some hope when she found out she was alive, when she came back to Overwatch, but then…

She hated how she had felt when she saw the two of them together. Hated the jealousy and the anger, because Zarya didn't deserve any of that. She was good and kind, and she was her friend. Angela understood why Ana would want to be with her, understood how attractive she was, but seeing the two of them cuddling and kissing still hurt. She heard her bathroom door open, and turned to see her walking out of it, naked, rubbing herself down with a towel.

“Hello, gorgeous,” she said, and Angela felt herself start to blush, watching her naked body. She stared at her body, her body heating up as she remembered how it had felt to touch her and squeeze her, to feel her muscles twitching under her. How it had felt to have her trembling and gasping in her hands. How she had kissed all along her body. How gentle and loving she had been.

“Good morning,” she replied, sitting up in her bed, feeling an ache start to develop in her chest. She didn't want this to end. It had been so long since anyone had been so caring with her, and she hated the possibility that this wouldn't happen again. That there wouldn't be any more. “So, do you have somewhere you need to be?” She tried to be casual about it. She didn't want to ruin what had happened last night by crying in front of them.

“I'll need to go start my training soon, but I wanted to talk to you first.” She ran a hand through her hair, a blush starting to form on her face. “Me and Ana talked about it after you, uh, brought this up last week. About what we'd do if you actually wanted it to happen.” Angela kept staring at her, watching her fidget in front of her, still drying herself off. “We both thought that, if you wanted to, we should also see if, you, uh...” She trailed off, her cheeks starting to glow even more brightly as she tried to finish her sentence.

“Do you want to be part of our relationship?” Ana asked from behind her. She turned around slowly, staring at her. She sat up, letting the sheets fall away from her body, reaching out to take her hand. “If you just want this to be a one time thing, then that's fine. But if you'd like this to be more than that, we want you to know that we do too.” Angela heard her heart hammering in her chest, felt warmth spreading all over her body, and she started laughing, lunging forward and grabbing Ana. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly and kissing her deeply. She heard Ana start to giggle, and pulled back, smiling at her before turning around to look at Zarya. She was beaming, standing at the edge of the bed with her towel hanging by her side.

“I've never been asked out by two naked people before,” she giggled, crawling over to her. Zarya lifted her up for a kiss, and set her down on the floor, smiling down at her. “It's quite a nice experience.”

“I'm glad you enjoy it,” she smiled, kissing her on the forehead. “And I'm very glad that you want to do this.” Angela blushed when she felt Zarya's hand cupping her face, thumb stroking along her cheek. “You're such a wonderful person.” She felt Ana move up behind her, nuzzling in to her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“You really are amazing Angela,” she purred, gently kissing her neck. She let out a little squeak, and felt her face get even hotter. “I'm so glad you want to do this.” She felt Ana's body press against her, her breasts pushing into her back, and groaned before slipping away from both her and Zarya, heading towards.

“I'd love to stay here all day,” she said, staring at both of them, watching Ana reach a hand over to grab Zarya's. “Like, I would really, really love to stay here all day. But I have to do some work, and I really need to shower, because I can't see other people if I smell like this.” She was starting to mumble, and Ana started to giggle at how nervous she was.

“I understand,” Ana laughed, grinning at her. “We should meet up later though. Discuss how this will work. I think it's going to be a bit more complex than a relationship between two people.” She reached her other hand out to her, and Angela took hold of it, squeezing it gently. “But I think this should be good. For all of us.” She nodded, smiling as she walked back in to the bathroom, staring at both of them till she closed the door. When she was finally alone, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, grateful for the cold against her skin. She was still scared that this could go wrong, scared that it would all blow up in her face, but she was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy.

She could feel tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away, smiling to herself. She turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping in. She had a lot to do today, and she needed to hurry up.

~

Ana stared at the stars, sipping on her tea and waiting for her company to arrive. It had been a week since there had been a clear sky like this, and she wanted to take advantage of it. Plus, it seemed as good a place as any to talk to Angela about their new relationship. She'd never been with more than one woman at a time, and even if she had some ideas about how it should go, it would be good to talk it over with both of them. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Angela and Zarya walking towards her, holding hands. She smiled at the small blush she could see on the Angela's cheeks, remembering how the she used to have the same look on her face when Ana caught her staring in her youth. She had changed so much since then, but she was still as bashful as ever.

“I hope you haven't been waiting too long,” Zarya said, giving her a kiss as she sat next to her. Angela moved to her other side, and took hold of her hand as she settled in. “Our dear doctor said she had some reading she needed to finish before she left her office.” She started grinning, and grabbed her flask, pouring herself a cup of tea. “Do you want to tell Ana what you were reading about?” She saw the blush on her face intensify, but she stuck her tongue at Zarya, causing her to start laughing.

“I just thought that if we were going to be doing this, I should look up some things about polyamorous relationships. I had some free time between doing Lena's scan, and after dinner, so I read a few articles on it.” She was still blushing a bit, but she seemed more indignant that embarrassed at this point. “Apparently Aleksandra thinks it's funny to want to be prepared for these things.” Ana squeezed her hand, grinning at her. The idea of her spending her free time looking up relationship advice was… well, it was very Angela, and very, very sweet.

“Actually, I thought that how quickly you rushed to close a page about different positions that three woman could use was funny.” She snorted as Angela's face went bright red, and the blonde reached over to grab her flask, trying not to look at either of them. “The fact that you wanted to know more about how this could work was cute. You always want to know more about things. You'll look up any little thing that grabs your interest, and then you'll be stuck for hours learning everything you can about it.” A soft smile spread across her face, and she turned to look at Angela. “How could I not like that?” Her face softened, and she started to chuckle, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Ana wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in to her side. Outside of her work, she'd always been an incredibly emotional person, and she had always loved that about her, even if that feeling was starting to take on a different meaning now.

“I think it's pretty smart to look this stuff up,” Ana said, squeezing her arm. “None of us have really done this before, and it'd be stupid to go in blind.” Angela looked up and nodded, wiping away the last of her tears.

“That's what I thought too. And it's not like there are rules about what you have to do.” She smiled up at both of them, and Ana felt a flush of heat in her cheeks. “Maybe it won't work for us, but I think it would be smart not to feel pressured to spend all our time with all three of us. We also shouldn't try to set up a rota or keep tally or anything like that. Two of us could go on dates without the other one, and that shouldn't make any of us feel bad.” A blush started to creep across her face again, and she looked back at the ground. “That goes for other things as well. Though having all of us present for dates would be good too. And other things.” She grinned at her, enjoying how embarrassed she was starting to get.

“So, I'm guessing that you might have found some interesting things before Zarya walked in on you then.” Angela covered her face with her hands and groaned, and Zarya started laughing again. “You really are just so cute when you're flustered,” Ana said, kissing the top of her head. She supposed she'd have to tease Zarya a bit to make up for this, but Angela was just too easy to resist. “Do you two want to stay out here with me? I've got plenty more tea to share.” Zarya nodded, and Angela uncovered her face, lifting her cup off the ground.

They stayed like that for hours, talking about how their days had gone, drinking tea and looking at the stars. Angela rested her head against her neck, and Zarya wrapped an arm around her body, and Ana smiled. She was sitting under the heavens with the two women she loved, and even if it was only for a moment, her life felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to claim to be the expert on poly relationships, but I'm just going by the stuff we did in my last poly relationship, and stuff I've read online. Also, the next few things I'm gonna write are probably gonna be fluff and little to no smut. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you've all enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr for my writing, and I'll probably use it to post ideas about what I'm gonna be writing. It's theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. if anyone is interested.


End file.
